Conventional double ended key holders typically support a pair of key rings that are located at opposite ends of a central housing. With such a key holder, keys desired to be retained on a single device may be segregated and placed on one of the key rings which is removably secured to the key holder. For example, automobile keys may be placed on one key ring, fastened to one end of the key holder, and house keys may be placed on a separate key ring fastened to the other end of the key holder. Examples of conventional double ended key holders are illustrated in MacDonald U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 271,443 of Nov. 22, 1983, and Des. 285,987 of Oct. 7, 1986; Colan U.S. Pat. No. Des 306,799 of Mar. 27, 1990; Scungio U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,821,543 of Apr. 18, 1989 and 5,020,348 of Jun. 4, 1991; and Nelson U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,430 of Jul. 16, 1991. Each of the foregoing is hereby incorporated by reference.
It is well known that automobiles may be partially operated (e.g., locking and unlocking doors and even starting the ignition) by remote control such as by the use of a hand-held radio frequency transmitter. Some of these are referred to as UHF transmitters and they may be used for operating automobiles, security systems and garage door openers. While these are a becoming quite popular, prior to the present invention there has been no recognition of the need to allow the automobile owner to retain the transmitter unit even if keys to the automobile are given to an automobile dealer or service station attendant.
Prior to the present invention, a successful technique was developed by the present inventor to permit the return of lost automobile or house keys to the proper owner, without allowing the identity of the proper owner to become public information. It may be appreciated that if keys are found (or even stolen) and the keys provide the address of the owner, then the owner may be at risk depending upon the integrity of the person finding the keys. The present inventor has developed and marketed, for many years, an encoded key registration system. Specifically, key rings or key holders are encoded with data such as alphanumeric indicia, and imprinted with an address to which the keys may be mailed. The company which established the encoding maintains the only cross-index between the encoded data and the rightful owner of the keys. Thus when keys are returned to the encoding company, then the encoding company forwards the keys to the rightful owner.
Prior to the present invention, however, no one had considered providing encoded information in connection with transmitters for automobile or security operations, such that the transmitters could be returned to the lawful owner.